OC and OOC homestuck adventure
by AFL
Summary: guys this is really bad! I want reviews on how to improve this. this includes ooc and oc and vriska x oc for soem odd reason. i wrote this way back and decided to publish this. Its pretty damn awful btw! I want to write a new story but with the same character. So please help a brother out. also i didnt write their typing the way they talk. I hate that


**(This was my one of my first story's. It is really bad and alot of people are OOC. This was before I got into homestuck really. I am sorry for how bad it is. Give me reviews on how i could improve it if I wanted to post more-continue writing it-)**

Aradia watched as the small meteor crashed directly into the front of their base. The meteor was issuing blue sparks from all sides which looked very deadly. She floated down towards it examining it from a safe distance trying to figure out if it did any real damage to the base.

**Aradia switch to Terezi **

Terezi walked toward the hunk of rock to get a closer smell. Terezi didn't want to really taste it smelling the blue sparks spazzing out of it. **Boom! The side of the meteor exploded sending shrapnel towards Terezi. **

Aradia catches the shrapnel with her telekinesis and throws it to the side as the other trolls and humans gather. They watch as a figure exits the meteor.

**Aradia switch to the figure**

You walk outta the pod shaking your head at the horribly executed landing. You look up to see many faces that are familiar to you but no to them. Your vision blurs as you relinquish control of your body as it slumps to the ground. (2 days later) You wake up in an unfamiliar bed as you sit up looking around the room you're currently placed in**. Your name is Connor Sierra. Yes, it is quite a peculiar name but you wouldn't know since you are a Spiritdweller. If you are asking yourself what the fuck is a spiritdweller, It's cool it will be explained….eventually.**

"Back to business." you think. You do often get sidetracked easily. You see to girls enter the room. I would ask for their names but I already know them. You sit up leaning up against the wall looking at a very imposing girl of the name of Vriska and a kind smaller girl called Nepeta.

They sit down in some chairs across from the bed not speaking a word. You decide to get the upperhand and be the dominant. You have always been a dominant. I also mean that sexually for those wondering. "Hello Vriska." you say casually. " How do you know my name human?" Vriska asks forcefully. "We used to be lovers but then you got amnesia and I'm here to rescue you, darling!" You say sarcastically just to piss her off. Your spirits told you about her. She's kinda a bitch to be honest or at least from what you have heard. Vriska stands up angrily ready to just stab me through heart. I teleport forward, inches from her face, I look her in the eyes "Try it Vriska." Her metal arm rears back to knock my lights out. I teleport grabbing her arm twisting it behind her back fast and and wrap my free arm around her neck. I feel Nepeta's claws against the back of my neck and the door behind me open's seeing Karkat, John and Dave there with weapons drawn.

I let go of Vriska and walk towards Karkat. I reach my hand out towards him. He jumps back expecting an attack but its just a gesture for a handshake. I smile way too nice for the actions I just committed. He reluctantly shakes my hand still not really understanding the gesture more common for humans. I let go of his hands to look at the girl in the background. "So, I guess I should introduce myself then. The names Connor" I say lazily. "How can we trust you John says more warily then the others do . I walk up to him enough to violate personal space. I grab his head and pull him in for a kiss. His eyes glow blue as if glazed over with a dark blue paint. I pull out of this kiss. " THE FUCK WAS THAT!" Karkat exclaimed looking at me with pure hate. Yay, only a few minutes up and made karkat and vriska my enemies. Fuck me with a pogostick!

I shake my thoughts away and answer him "I can convey memories through sensory contact. Aradia can do it tooooooooooooo." I drag out the o's just to piss him off a little more. John recovers from all the images that flooded his mind and says to Karkat " We can trust him." Karkat sighs "Fine, whatever lets just hope he doesn't kill anyone while he's here.

Nepeta is showing me around the place as she leads me to my room. She points to the room a few doors down from her's. " That's yours!" She says full of cheer. You guess she's kinda cute but that cat thing is kinda a turn off. Also, she is a different species. There's that too. I mean you are human but born in a different planet and timestream your DNA matches with the troll's to 87%. You ask Nepeta "Can I see your room then?" She agrees as she opens the door to her room. The first thing I notice is the shipping wall. "  
Why are their four different icons for each thingy?" you ask very confused. She explains the quadrants to you hoping not to weird you out. You laugh at the idea of a kismesis. " Maybe Vriska is my Kismesis then." You say laughing.

(3 weeks later) You get up and walk towards Nepeta''s room. You really like her and have started a good friendship hoping to maybe to turn it into more. It's kinda confusing since you adopted the idea of quadrants. Karkat's initial hate of me later disappeared as we got on better terms. Vriska's hate and feelings toward me got more complicated .

(Flashback to yesterday night) You and Vriska have been screaming at each other for the past 10 minutes. Everyone pretty went to the entire other side of base trying to get away from the yelling. Vriska grabs your shirt and pushes you into the wall still getting mad at you for no fucking reason at all. You change positions using your powers this time holding her against the stupid fucking wall. She's still screaming at you and you want to shut her up so badly! You will fuckign do anything for her just to be quiet for even 5 seconds. "SHUT THE FUCK UP VRISKA FOR EVEN A FUCKING MINUTE!" You scream at her you eyes glowing red. She looks at you terrified. You crash your lips against hers. Her eyes go wide as the glow in your own fades away. You both are very still, not moving a bit as your lips stay locked in starts to move her soft lips against your own . You break apart for a second looking into the others eyes. You kiss the side of her lips this time slowly trailing the kisses down to her neck. Your hands have taken another route tracing down to her hips pulling her closer. The heat emanates from her body as you bite into her neck giving small bruises on the right side of her neck. Your left hand leaves her hips and runs through her hair pulling and tugging only a little. You pull back to look at your art you see 8 bites in rows of 2 making sure they are very noticeable bruises . You kiss her again but feel her tongue begging entrance to your mouth. You open your mouth slightly and feel her tongue dart in and you reciprocate. "OHMYFUCKINGOD" You hear Eridan say from the doorway. You break away from the kiss to see Nepeta and Aradia and many others staring at Vriska and you. I stand straight up and offer Vriska my hand. She grabs it and leans up against me. A flash of blue blinds the others as we teleport to the roof. "We need to talk about that." I say awkwardly. She just looks at the ground wordless...for once.

I open Nepeta's door and fake a smile as I walk in. She is very into drawing at the moment. I sit on her bed and be quiet waiting for her to finish. I glance around the room. I look at her ship wall. I look a my column. I see a heart at me where me and Vriska's Columns meet. I look at mine and her's and instantly gasp at the space. I see a heart with a small very recent scrawling saying "Unrequited". I look at Nepeta and I see her eyes are very red. I reach around her and place my arm at her waist. She looks up at me and starts to ask me something "C-Con-n-nnor, I n-." I stop her sentence with my lips. She pulls back and stares at me in shock. I just smile at her and stare off into space as she curls up next to me.

(23 minutes later to the dot)

I walked towards the random group of couches and bounce(my word for teleport) to the empty couch and lay back on it. I see Sollux staring at me in the corner of my eye. I turn to face him a bit but he turns away like I was a sober Gamzee. "Tis a little weird but whatever." I think to myself. I bounce right next to the TV and look at all the trolls staring at me. I turn to my left to walk away as I walk into Vriska. The room goes silent. Vriska looks at me with all the hate she can have which is a lot. "Get the fuck outta my way" She says and pushes me a bit a she walks. Karkat and Dave are staring dead at us. I bounce outside into the courtyard. I feel trapped in there. I sit down and just grab my hair pulling it back. I feel myself start to cry. It's like all my different emotions can't handle it anymore. My eyes start to glow and energy is shooting out of me in all directions. I start to smile as I stand up. I laugh then cry then laugh again my emotions spinning around . (Inside) Sollux grabs his head and falls forward crying out in pain. Vriska is panting and Aradia is clutching her cup very tight. Tavros passed out in his room. Sollux screams out "The fuck is with the erratic energy!' Karkat runs over to the window and peers out at me floating and the energy around me. "Of fuck me!" He points to the window. Nepeta and Terezi sprint over towards the window. All the glass in the area shatters and assembles itself in a ball of shards above my left hand. You float towards the window and point the ball of glass at Vriska. Images of you and Vriska kissing flashes in your mind and you see your bites on her neck . My eyes stop glowing and I float above the ground. The glass ball hits the ground shattering beneath me. I fall to my knees and the glass cuts into me. Karkat walks over to me carefully with weapon drawn . I point my hand in his direction and flick it to the right sending his weapon out of the window or what was left of it. I stand up clenching my fists. I walk over towards Vriska who is a ribbon away from snapping. I stand right in front of her. I sink to my knees and look her in the eyes. I can tell she expected me to have my dark blue glowy ones. No, mine are red from crying. I collapse as my arms wrap around her. "I love you by the way, Vriska." I bury my head into her neck quietly crying.

My body reflects my mood. Not as in my actions, I mean my hair and eyes. My normal crazy self is brown hair and bright blue eyes. Black hair and red glowy eyes is my angry side. I really am in a pit of self-loathing at the moment. Vriska is no help to my mood either. My relationship with her has got worse. I have two personalities now. My red side and blue side. I change between them se frequently and often my psyche is falling apart. So are my relationships. Nepeta can't stand my red side but loves my blue. Vriska is the opposite. Vriska fought Aradia today. I intervened and now the remaining trolls are wondering what to do. Seeing as I killed….Aradia and a few others.

(Vriska's fight) I turn my head from Nepeta to see Vriska smash into a window and fall at least 10 feet onto the courtyard. I just watch as Aradia picks her up and smash her down again and again. **Connor switch to 3rd person**

Aradia picks her up as Vriska laughs and spits out blood. Karkat and Sollux are at the window trying to get Aradia to stop as she lowers herself and picks up a boulder with her telekinesis.

Aradia looks at Vriska and her broken body and just simply laughs. Connor appears in front of her with red eyes and his hair partly covering his eyes. **Switch back to Connor**

"Hey Aradia, what are you doing?" I say sweetly with all the bitterness in the world behind it. "Connor stay out of it" Aradia says and swings the boulder towards Vriska. I raise my hand and put it in front of her right eye. Aradia winces right before her body explodes sending burgundy blood in all directions even splattering the right side of my face with it. I walk over to Vriska , my eyes blistering with energy. I pick her up bridal style. "Pretty damn sexy, eh?" I say smirking. I lean down and kiss her hard and full of angry passion. I pull back and lick some of Aradia's blood off her face and fly up towards the window she was thrown out of. I place her down and look at the others twisting my head to the side with a hint of an insane smile. Karkat was the first to swing his weapon towards me, trying to kill me while he still could, I grab his arm and promptly rip it out of his socket and throw it onto the floor. He screams lurching backwards as his blood splatters the surrounding trolls and I bounce to the other side to avoid Gamzee's vicious blow. I pull out my scythes which are dancing with energy. The last thing Karkat see's is my crazy smile before his head his separated from his body. I see Jade's rifle pointed at me and bounce to right her crouching right before I spring up sending my scythe through her rigid body. I feel Nepeta's claws sink into my shoulder right before I throw her body backwards with my energy breaking her against the wall. My blue side screams out for her but my red side is overpowering him. Equis punches me in the stomach hard enough to kill me as I fly back into the wall and slink down towards Nepeta's body. Equis is only a few feet in front of me. My scythes combine into one and extends into his stomach cutting him in half. The indigo blood paints the counter around him. I put all my energy into forcing the energy in Sollux and Tavros to expel killing them both. I fend off Gamzee's blows after he crushed my left arm with his 3rd one. I am only barely able to kill him after sacrificing my right hand as a catalyst for an energy explosion. I see Rose's body hit the ground in front of me and see my only two comrades. Eridan blasts Dave ripping his body in half. Terezi and Vriska are fighting but I use the remaining energy that I have to heal my left arm and get my scythe. Eridan pulls back as does Vriska as the only remaining trolls and humans stand in a group weapons to each others throat. I drop my weapon and fall to the ground as my red side fades away. My energy is restored from my blue side. "My god what did I do!" I scream out. John reaches down to comfort me seeing know that I'm the blue side of myself. Eridan's gun clatters to the floor as almost the everyone else does starting to see the carnage that just happened. I send my energy into my arms healing myself to the best I can. I walk over to Terezi. Her knee was blown out. I touch her forehead and heal it. I start to gather the bodies with my powers and place them in the courtyard. I start making graves as Kanaya and and the others are crying looking at the deceased. (For the Last paragraph listen to the song RIP Everyone on youtube)


End file.
